Freedom Force Version 2
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: This is the next version of Freedom Force in an alternate story, hope you enjoy. The summary will be in the first chapter and most details should be their on Chapter 1 for any and all info for what and who will be involve for the beginning.(On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and today I will be taking adoption story called Freedom Force. Now what this story will be about is an multi-crossover only it will be different cause instead Freedom Force will have every hero character as one team fighting as one group. Now it is an long shot, but I am gonna see if it can be done first. The team will consist of 16 - 20 members give or take to possible 32 members will be the limit. **

**P.S. For other Disclaimer purposes I don't own the ideas of the last version story only the newly made story of Freedom Force. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog Series, Transformers series, Ratchet and Clank series, Halo, Bleach, Scooby Doo, Danny Phantom, Batman mainstream series, Code Geass, Spiderman, Matrix, Infamous series, Red vs Blue series, Samurai Jack, Lord of the Rings, One Piece or anything except OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom force<strong>

_In a universe where enemies are not what they seem for villains are called Chaos Star._

_The 666 legion have been hidden in secret for as long as one can remember._

_In tale their are 6,000 legion, 60 beast warriors, and 6 known members are called Galactic Star Generals for being the best of the best._

_Chaos Star's goal is unknown at the moment, but it is known that each members has a reason or purpose for being in the Organization._

_But they have risen once more to reclaim the worlds and universe as their own._

_Now it is up to an ragtag team to stop and defeat this enemy once and for all._

* * *

><p><em>1. Monkey D. Luffy: He is the one who will become the king of the pirates and has achieve many lengths to get where he is now in the grandline second half called New World.<em>

_Combat specialist: Rubber fighting style_

_age: 19_

_2. Gandalf the White: He was once known as Gandalf the Grey, however by the time the his quest to destroy the ring was in hand, he soon became Gandalf the white at one point._

_Combat Specialist: Wizard fighting style_

_Age: unknown_

_3. Jack - hero of his own time and hero of an alternate timeline ruled by Aku, he's been trying to return to the past and stop the evil that has created the future in Aku's rule._

_Combat Specialist: Samurai fighting style_

_Age: unknown _

_4. and 5. Caboose and Freckles - Part of an blue team who used to fight the red team until they, the blue team with red team stop project freelancer from doing all sorts of simulation test on real soldiers._

_Combat Specialist: Caboose(none) and Freckles(operates on any weapons machine)_

_Age: unknown _

_6. Cole Macgrath - hero of New Marais of Empire city choose the good path and sacrifice himself to save the world._

_Combat Specialist: Lighting and thunder fighting style_

_Age: unknown_

_7. Neo - Also known as the One who stop an evil computer program from taking over the Matrix and save all man kind from extinction _

_Combat Specialist: Matrix fighting style_

_Age: unknown_

_8. Spiderman - hero of his home town New York, fights bad guys, save the day as his daily job as a superhero._

_Combat Specialist: Web and spider fighting style_

_Age: unknown_

_9. Lelouch Lamperouge or vi Britannia - Lelouch is an complicated hero, more of the lines of an anti-hero. But has manage to bring peace to the world by using his intelligence and the power of Geass. _

_Combat Specialist: Piloting robot fighting style _

_Age: 18_

_10. Batman - Nothing much can be said except when the nighttime comes you better beware of the Dark Knight. Cause he is the Batman!_

_Combat Specialist: Stealth fighting tactic style _

_Age: unknown _

_11. Danny Phantom - Danny is half human and half ghost which can be a pain with parents as a ghost hunters, but he manage to gain the respect of his town and made some enemies all to stop them from wreaking havoc. _

_Combat Specialist: Ghost fighting style _

_Age: 14_

_12. and 13. Shaggy and Scooby - Dou of cowards and sometimes great detectives, they have stop bad guys that wear scary costumes from scaring everyone and stop their schemes as well._

_Combat Specialist: running and sometimes detective style_

_Age: unknown_

_14. Ichigo Kurosaki - Hero of the afterlife, slays evil spirits in order to bring peace and save the living and the afterlife. From destruction from evil forces that will do harm to his friends and comrades. _

_Combat Specialist: Shinigami fighting style _

_Age: 17 _

_15. Rookie - An silent type, but is an friend and someone you can rely to have your back._

_Combat Specialist: hand to hand and weapons fighting style _

_Age: unknown_

_16. and 17. Ratchet and Clank - both have been a team since the beginning and have stick together for an long time. For they have save the galaxies from evil aliens and save some worlds from destruction from evil villains in their wake._

_Combat Specialist: weapons and gadget builder fighting style_

_Age: unknown _

_18. Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots and protector of all he and his fellow autobots value life of all living beings. As they have an war that is to stop Megatron and his evil forces of Decepticons. _

_Combat Specialist: hand to hand, guns and swords fighting style _

_Age: unknown _

_19. Sonic the Hedgehog - The world's fastest hedgehog and hero of his world. He can go from 0 to the speed of sound in less than a second. While stopping Eggman from his schemes and evil plan from taking over the world. _

_Combat Specialist: speed fighting style _

_Age: unknown_

* * *

><p><em>They are known as Freedom Force an group of heroes of many big known names to small names little to less known.<em>

_They're the worlds and final hope if the worlds along with the universe is to be saved from a terrible evil. _

_That will consume everything in their sights._

* * *

><p>In a dark room was six members that are in charge of Chaos Star are the Galactic Star Generals who are discussing their next set of plans for the worlds of the universe.<p>

"This meeting is now in session, Now first order of business, what is the next set of operations?" Said GSG Armwing Falcone.

_Armwing Falcone - He is the GSG weapons manufacture any weapons needed built or new weapons design he will build them. His appearance is that of Falcone humanoid except with metal wings on his back that can be used as a deadly weapon for air combat. He has white and red feathers with the white on his head and red on the rest of his body, Falcone claws as hands and feet which he can use for close up combat every now and than. His clothes are that of an army general suit in blue color. _

"Are next target should be at least the strongest or weakest worlds that can or can't defend themselves, depending on if we want a reputation?" Said GSG A.I. Kate

_A.I. Kate - An computer program that is built for Strategic purposes and can use the machines of her surroundings to her advantage for fighting battles. She has an white color humanoid appearance with an dress suit for better appearances. She is smart enough to out smart anybody smarter than her by simple advantages taken from battle or obverse once, than use them to combat her opponents to submission._

"Why bother when we have over or about 6,000 legions of soldiers that can fight for us along with 60 beast warriors that will simply crush anyone in sight?" Said GSG Abomination Cage

_Abomination Cage - Is an demon with powers and strength beyond anybody can human or inhumanly can imagine. He is the general's main fighter and leader of the attack forces to anyone or dare oppose them. His strength is said to even match for 200 angels at once and killing them(Which if you think is weak than your really stupid and dumb). Appearance wise he be looking like the Marvel Abomination only with red skin, more muscle, and horns on his head._

"Cause it matters on who we face instead of charging in like a bunch of idiots." Said the one leader of the entire organization Universal Star Chaos Colossal. Who is in-charge of the whole operation and in-charge of the organization.

"Where are the other two?" Colossal asked.

"They are working on a new project sir." Armwing said.

"Very well than we will continue our discussion and goal's until we decided on our next move." Colossal said as they went back to the meeting once more for the rest of the day making evil schemes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another location someone was watching the universe and can tell it is time to call out the heroes in need.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and here is an chapter for those who are waiting for the story called Freedom Force Version 2.**

1 = **Lost Knight**

2 = _**Lost Knight**_

3 = Lost Knight

4 = _Lost Knight_

5 = Lost Knight

**Trust me this will make sense later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the series except for the OC's. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Star Protectors <strong>

In a very lit up room of an white room, white chairs, and white table were five blue hooded figures were in charge of an organization called **Blue Star Protectors**. As the five are known as the **lost Knights** who's job now is to watch and governor the worlds in peace. As for those they are in charge of, people that work for them are the **White Knight**. The White Knights are responsible for protecting worlds only if their organization is known meaning, any world that doesn't know about their organization they can't interfere with the world order even if evil villains conquer the said world. Although that doesn't mean they won't help for they will send their best of the best to deal such evil big or small **The 200 Golden Knights** or their special approved agents if you will. The Golden Knights job is to do cover up mission or stealth mission like black ops, For everything must be done in secret or things will end bad. However that is not to say that their world isn't always a military base operation.

For the organization now holds 200,882,300,097 of Military man power, while the rest are civilians who just work to better and improve their own planet. The entire organization is base on a planet that can hold to over 900,000,000,000,000 people in one planet. with enough technology to travel into any part of the entire universe, galaxy, planet, even the smallest locations as well. Their organization's goal is to bring balance and help those in need only when it's necessary.

However that is not the case here, For an enemy of theirs has risen from the shadows, bringing out an old and terrible memories once more known as **Chaos Star**. Who they brought the organization Blue Star Protectors to destruction more than once. Cause of the organization's destruction they created in their path, it has created the group The Lost Knights.

Now the Lost Knights are discussing on the matter what can they do against the growing powers known as Chaos Star. For the five Blue hooded lost Knights will make their move sooner or later.

**"What are the reports of Chaos Star?"**

**_"Their movement is unbelievable among the many encounters with them. They manage to infiltrate many military bases in worldly, galaxies, universe, and Multiverse. Causing panic around the existence, first they hire the employers as they call them to do the work, they than kill and destroy every military around till nothing is left to defend them, afterwards send the invasion to conquer the world, galaxy or universe till no resistance is left with the exception of few rebels teams."_**

_"How are they doing this? Surely they can't possibly just convince the others to join forces with them and not expect some retaliation?"_

_**"That's just the thing, after an empire, organization, or anything that takes over the world, galaxy, or universe. They are killed off by killing each other without no reason or logic, afterwards the world, galaxy, or universe is in chaos as it goes into three stages.** _

"What are these three stages?"

**_"First stage is war brakes out as it creates about multiple great powers, like the one world can have 2,974 great powers or an Universe can have 46 great powers of military might. Second Stage when war is over, everything clams down, and great military power is assured. Their is when creatures of unknown origins appear attacking these forces killing them off for 1 year or 2 years depending on the great military powers. And that isn't even the worse of them all. The Third stage is when a virus what we call Battle Adrenaline or BA causes people to fight anyone man, woman, child you name it with no reason until dead. And it's not limited to anyone once you have the virus it's every man for themselves virus."_ **

"Hmm this is troublesome, What are the results of the three stages?"

**_"In all honestly...it leads to extinction. Unless you include the surviving people, rebels, fighting the villains, and those that know what's happening. Than that leads to at least the percentage of the multiverse of 0.01% that is in process of the surviving in the multiverse."_**

"...Hmmm this is troublesome indeed, how long has this gone on, may I ask?"

**_"For about 4 Years."_**

"Great...So the only one that can possible be doing this is one and only organization with an sick and twisted mind of scheme like this."

**"Chaos Star, Their only wish is to cause chaos in the multiverse without a care is always one reason to form an organization like them." **

_"But the real question is motive here, Cause if history states Colossal the leader of all Chaos Star's in the past and organization to destruction and recreation is the real mystery even we think we figure it out his plans. So far his mind and twisted schemes always involve playing chess game while making chaos on the board is how he see things in his perspective. This will be consider his third rise from ashes causing and creating Chaos Star once again."_

"How do we defeat him this time? Last time we needed to reset the multiverse in order to restore balance once more. But if Chaos Star has rise again we will not be so lucky."

**"There is one and only way we can do this quietly and efficiently."**

_**"..."**_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

**"We must send a team calling them Freedom Force in order to stop the threat."**

_**"Not to question your wisdom, but do you even have an team or idea who will work for us?"**_

**"Actually I do."**

Soon the lost master showed them a bunch of individuals or two that will help form this team or freedom force.

**"These will be the ones that will help us fight this unbeatable foe and their forces. For Freedom Force will be formed."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is chapter 2, sorry it seems short, just right now coming up with ideas is stressful at times. which is why I make multiple stories at once to keep the mind occupied. <strong>

**Also for Those who been reading my latest and other works, an news report will be for today is that the story of The World of Disney Adventure is up and will have 40 Disney film selections for the Straw Hats to travel to since they will be starring in the story from OPUA. **


End file.
